Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Tú ni siquiera me conoces, pero te aseguro, vas a ser mío. Para siempre conmigo estarás.


**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, sus personajes y la canción no me pertenecen. Si no a sus respectivos dueños.

Basada en la canción Vocaloid Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (_Miku Hatsune_)

**Personajes:**

Miyako

Boomer

Momoko

**Advertencia:** Hay probabilidad de que contenga escenas que no sean de su agrado por varias razones. Si aun así gusta leer, no haga caso a esta advertencia.

* * *

**Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance**

— ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?— Basto solo un minuto para verlo a la cara. Nunca había sentido esta sensación totalmente desconocida para mí. Mis mejillas ardían, las toque con mis manos frías para sentir que el sonrojo disminuyera, no sé si funciono nunca lo había intentado hacer... hasta ahora. En ese mismo instante entro a mi casa, me dirijo a mi cuarto y salgo con una cámara de alta resolución. Regalo de mis padres antes de mudarme aquí, empiezo a tomar varias fotos de ti sin que te des cuenta. Las pego en las paredes de mi habitación; Tener pocas fotos amontonadas en un solo recuadro no me satisfacía, así que las paredes de mi alcoba están cubiertas sin dejar un espacio en blanco como los collages que hacía en mis libretas.

Ahí estas, conviviendo con tus amigos, caminando hacia a escuela, comiendo, durmiendo y las mejores... cuando estás en el gimnasio.

Han pasado cuatro días y en ese tiempo ya he rechazado a 3 chicos queriendo una cita y a otros dos queriendo un noviazgo; ni siquiera me molesto en ser amable con ellos al rechazarlos como antes lo solía hacer. Al contrario, me satisface gritarles y hacerlos caer en vergüenza frente a todas las personas que se encuentran alrededor.

— '_¿Acaso nací para darte mi amor exclusivamente a ti?'_ — Es lo que me pregunto.

Llega la noche y antes de irme a dormir me acerco a la ventana y asomo un poco mi cara para poder verte. — '_Tú eres solo para mí'_— Murmuro atreves de las frágiles paredes que nos separan.´

**[...]**

'_Tengo que buscar lo que me pretendas ocultar'._ Sigo el consejo de mi mente y me salto las 3 últimas clases. Entro a la dirección. ¡Qué suerte la mía!, como siempre que recorro este pasillo. La secretaria no se encuentra realizando su trabajo. Debe andar besándose con el director, me rio de mis ocurrencias y tomo esta oportunidad como puntos a mi favor. Reviso cada cajón de su escritorio, no encuentro nada; resignada doy la vuelta para salir e irme a casa; no me quedare más tiempo en este manicomio. Me detengo al ver la computadora de la "zorra" a si le diré de ahora en adelante a la secretaria, me importa un comino si en verdad lo es. Podría ser... SI, debe haber algo ahí. Tomo asiento, muevo el mouse para abrir las carpetas de los distintos grados que hay en la escuela. — ¡POR FIN!—. Encuentro la carpeta indicada, tecleo el nombre de mi "novio". Esta todo: Dirección de su casa; inútilmente innecesaria ya que somos vecinos y su habitación esta frente a mi ventana; edad, cumpleaños, alergias, familia, escuela anterior, calificaciones, numero de celular, etc.

Presiono el botón de imprimir y de esa máquina que tanto odio al ser tan lenta, varias hojas con tu información salen. Las meto en mi bolsa y al no tener nada más que hacer, salgo de la oficina sin ser vista por nadie. Me dirijo a mi casa y ahí me quedo en la cocina a terminar de leer las hojas que imprimí.

'_Quisiera tenerte entre mis manos y acariciarte ahora mismo'_ No soporto más tenerte alejado de mí. Te necesito. Con tu imagen en mi mente voy a mi habitación, me pongo la pijama y quedo completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente en dirección hacia la escuela, camino sin el más mínimo cuidado mientras cruzo las calles, centrada en mis propios pensamientos; me imagino las innumerables veces que pasarías conmigo... tal vez solos en tu cuarto sin ninguna interrupción. Una risa desagradable invade mis oídos provocando que salga de mis fantasías.

Con gran coraje volteo para enfrentarme a la chica con la risa más fastidiosa que me habría imaginado. Una gran sorpresa me llevo al ver que esa risa proviene de la chica nueva.

Apenas lleva dos días de ser transferida y ya tiene su mano entrelazada con la tuya. Pasan frente a mí ignorando mi presencia como si fuese un fantasma. No sé su nombre, ni mucho menos la conozco, pero si su risa me fastidiaba provocando que me cayera mal, ahora al verla junto a ti, mi amado, con más razón tengo motivos para odiarla.

Al fin las clases terminan y como es costumbre me voy en dirección hacia mi casa cuando soy detenida por cuatro chicas que se paran enfrente de mí. Sus rostros reflejan una felicidad enorme, hasta ciento celos de ellas. La primera chica de pelo castaño me saluda y me hace la invitación de ir al centro comercial. Lo pienso un poco, estoy a punto de negarme cuando la segunda chica de pelo rojo oscuro habla y dice que hay un cuarenta por ciento de descuento en toda la ropa de un famoso diseñador. Había estado esperando esta oferta desde hace tiempo, ya ni siquiera me acordaba. De solo pensar en Boomer no importaba nada más. ¿Tan fuera de lugar he estado para olvidar algo así? Acepto con gusto y consecutivamente escucho los gritos agudos de las chicas mientras me llevaban arrastras antes de poder recuperarme por los gritos ensordecedores.

Casi no puedo ver el camino con todas estas bolsas obstruyendo mi vista, apenas puedo tomar mi bolso de mano para poder sacar las llaves de mi casa; Lo logro con algo de dificultad, sin ganas de hacer nada arrumbo las bolsas de mis compras en el sillón de la sala, me quito los zapatos y los aviento sin siquiera fijarme donde caen, un gran alivio siento en mis pies, llevar zapatos de tacón a la escuela es bueno, pero tanto caminar con ellos resulta ser un martirio. Veo el reloj colocado en la pared de la cocina. — ¡Tan tarde es!— No me había dado cuenta que el cielo estaba obscuro, el tiempo paso rápidamente y sin ganas de hacer la tarea me preparo la cena. Al terminar me pongo un camisón para irme a dormir me detengo frente a ventana y veo a la misma chica de esta mañana contigo sonriendo como si nada más importara.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién es esa?— '_Que linda niña, es... tan "tierna y especial"_' Se nota en tus ojos el gran amor que le tienes, esa sonrisa llena de felicidad que le dedicas al verla. — ¡Deberías dedicármela a mí, no a ella! No importa, al menos no en este momento— Me olvido de mi enojo, me dirijo a la cocina y abro un pequeño cajón que contiene estampas postales y algunas cartas.

Al terminar de encontrar lo que buscaba cierro mis ojos, doy un suspiro largo y sonrió alegre. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, este tipo de sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro yace tiempo se había desvanecido. Las únicas sonrisas que salían de mi eran falsas, sonrisas hipócritas. Desde la muerte de mi abuelita no volví a ser la misma. Ella dejo un gran vacío dentro de mí que solo tú has estado llenando en estas semanas.

'_Serás mejor que le confieses tu amor en este mismo instante_' —... O no se lo podrás decir después— Susurro para mí misma al mismo instante que afilo mi objeto preciado.

Pasan cinco días desde la vez que los mire sonriéndose a sí mismos frente a mi cuarto, pensé que te olvidarías de ella pero veo que no es así, tu amor por ella sigue creciendo cada vez más.

_Tú no tienes que tener ni un recuerdo de ella, será mejor que queme sus fotos... 'si quemare las fotos de esa linda chica'. _Cuando él sale de casa forzó la cerradura de su casa y entro como una ladrona. Me dirigí a su sala y encima de la mesa estaba lo que necesitaba. Hallar lo que buscaba no fue difícil. Terminando mi cometido salí de su casa procurando no haber dejado algo fuera de lugar que lo hiciera sospechar de mi presencia.

Te veo salir de la casa de esa chica a escondidas ocultándote de sus padres. — '_¿Que estarás haciendo?'_— Me pregunto mientras sigo observándote detrás de los árboles que rodean su casa. Estas tan apresurado abotonando tu camisa que vuelves a pasar frente a mí sin notar mi presencia... de nuevo. La noche no se hace esperar y retomo el camino hacia casa después de haberte seguido cada vez que salías de "paseo".

Se lo que estabas haciendo con ella las veces que la visitas a escondidas. Pero, no es necesario. — '_Puedes cumplir tus deseos conmigo'_— Le digo a un muñeco parecido a ti. Haber asistido a clases de corte y confección no solo sirvió para hacer mi ropa. — _'Porque te amo mucho'_— Beso tu boca y te coloco frente a mi pecho_._ — _'¿Qué no lo has notado?'_— Abrazo nuevamente mi muñeco mientras me acurruco en mi cama contigo abrazándote.

Antes de salir de compras te recojo de mi cama, te observo detenidamente comparándote con las fotos que te tome. ¡Qué asco! ahora apareces acompañado de esa chica, el problema se soluciona con un recorte, tacharla con un plumón o simplemente quemarla. — ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?— No es lo mismo tener un muñeco tuyo a que tenerte en mis manos acariciando cada parte tu cuerpo y besar esos labios tuyos.

Una gran idea pasa sobre mi mente. Observo otra vez el muñeco, te tomo del brazo y te arre pego en la pared. — '_Tu mi esclavo pronto serás...'_— Pongo un clavo en tu frente y con un martillo golpeo el clavo haciendo que tu cabeza quede pegada en la pared. Sin duda alguna otra hermosa colección tuya que adorna mi habitación_. _— _'Te aseguro conmigo estarás'_— Tengo un plan que no fallara. Pero para eso de ella me tengo que deshacer del estorbo.

**_Al día siguiente..._**

Veo a esa chica salir del salón de clases, sin perder tiempo sigo sus pasos hasta salir de la escuela, ya estoy cerca solo falta hablarle.

— Hola— Saludo a la chica. Algo raro debe de tener, pues al saludarle dio un brinco de la impresión o del susto que le provoque. — Si tú la chica del moño rojo. ¿Cómo te llamas?— Se señaló así misma sorprendida mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza tratando de adivinar quién era, o porque la salude sin ser amigas, bueno, ese es el plan ¿no? conocerla bien y saber realmente que pretende con **mi** Boomer.

— ¿¡Yo!? ¿Me hablas a mí? ¿Cierto?— Me pregunto con incredulidad.

— Claro o donde ves a alguien más con un moño rojo— Le espete divertida tratando de que sonara como una broma inofensiva. No pude reprimirme el burlarme de ella mentalmente por ser tan despistada, por no decir que es tan idio**.

— Ah, lo siento he estado muy distraída.

— Si de eso me he dado cuenta, pero no hay problema. Oye, he visto que casi no te juntas con nadie, no digo que no tengas amigos, ni nada por el estilo. Solo me gusta conocer gente nueva y hacer nuevas amigas y como me entere que acabas de ingresar a esta escuela, quisiera saber si podemos ser amigas. Me llamo Miyako mucho gusto y ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Jeje no te preocupes, un gusto conocerte Miyako, me llamo Momoko y también me gusta hacer amigas.

— En ese caso ¿amigas, verdad?— Ella asiente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estoy exagerando pero su sonrisa pareciera resplandecer la calle. — Estoy pensando, si mañana después de clases vamos a un lado, escoge tú el lugar, conozco la ciudad como la palma de mi mano.

— ¿Qué acaso también conoces los lugares de mala muerte?— ¡rayos! al parecer no es tan tonta. — ¡No, como crees! Es solo una expresión para hacer referencia a... ¿sabes qué? mejor olvídalo, mañana vemos a dónde iremos.

— Esta bien, mañana quedamos— Después de eso hubo un largo silencio entre las dos. — Bueno tengo que ir con mi novio, debe haber estado esperándome desde hace rato- Habló quebrando el silencio que nos rodeaba.

— Sí, no hay problema. El amor es primero, eso es lo que digo— Doy un guiño.

— Cierto, Bueno adiós, nos vemos mañana en el recreo.

— Esta bien, hasta mañana— Sonrió tal cual hipócrita, despidiéndome con la mano solo para persuadir a los demás entrometidos que se dedicaron a escuchar cada vez que cruzaban.

Al verla doblar la esquina bajo mi mano y borro mi sonrisa formando una cara de asco. — Que chica tan desagradable— No sé qué le vio a esa chica. Si es linda pero eso es lo único que tiene. En cambio yo soy rubia y de ojos azules igual que él, tenemos los mismos gustos; sin mencionar que estoy llena de pretendientes, visto a la moda, soy diseñadora de mi propia ropa, al menos la mayoría y, soy mucha más agradable y más linda que ella.

**_Días después..._**

— Miyako, aquí— Hace un ademan para ver donde se ubicaba, con disgusto voy hacia donde está, la saludo con una de mis típicas sonrisas, nos disponemos a comer nuestros almuerzos. Hubo una "pequeña" plática, pero esta chica parece que habla hasta por los codos; no deja de hablar. Así que la conversación se prolongó más de lo que esperaba si quería alejarla de Boomer, tendría que ir al siguiente paso ¡pero ya!

— Ya pensaste a dónde iremos— La interrumpo abruptamente, siento que si da una conversación sin sentido de más... la golpearía frente a todos los compañeros.

— Bueno yo estuve toda... bueno casi toda la noche planeando los lugares a los que podríamos ir— Rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. — Pero no me decidí por ninguno y... ¿si mejor vamos a todos?

— Sabia que esto podría suceder, además me di cuenta que hoy no podré ir contigo saliendo de la escuela, sino hasta la noche, no hay problema con eso ¿verdad?

— Este… bueno, lamentablemente si habrá problema con eso— Sonríe atontada.

— ¿Porque?— Pregunto "sorprendida". Ella da una explicación: su hermana va ir al hospital a donarle sangre a su abuelita. Si, en la noche. Y para eso tiene que acompañarla para que no se asuste de regreso a casa ya que sus padres estarán muy cansados para recogerla. Creo que esta chica necesita dejar los dulces, su imaginación rebasa los límites.

— ¡Mentirosa! se lo que haces en las noches— Ella comienza a temblar del miedo y comienza a mirar a todos lados evitando verme a los ojos. — Vas a ver una película y comer golosinas con tu familia— Respondo burlándome de ella. Al parecer eso la relaja un poco y con tartamudez concuerda conmigo. — ¿Te asustaste? lo del principio era broma. Mira, no importa si no puedes esta noche, a veces surgen "imprevistos" no es necesario darme explicaciones yo comprendo— El timbre de la campana resuena dando por terminado el recreo. Con un ademan nos despedimos para concluir con las clases siguientes. Si quiero llevar a cabo mi plan... tendré que saltarme las siguientes horas.

El plan ya está listo. Solo necesito esperar el momento propicio y... bye, bye, Momoko.

La noche que tanto esperaba llega, apretando mi bolso veo cómo te despides de él a escondidas de tus padres. _¿Acaso no tenías que acompañar a tu hermana?_ conteniendo la rabia veo cómo te besa apasionadamente y muy a la fuerza se aleja de ti. Quiero que resolvamos nuestro problema pero esta vez, para tu suerte, decides acompañarlo.

Bueno, tu suerte no durara mucho.

**[…]**

— Hola Momoko, quisiera preguntar si puede ir conmigo de compras el día de mañana— Ella no responde escucho el silencio detrás de la línea como si estuviera pensándolo detenidamente, comienzo a desesperarme. Mi orgullo me pide a gritos que le cuelgue, espero cuatro segundos hasta que por fin responde.

— Me gustaría ir, pero no podré— Y ahí va de nuevo. Empieza a darme un discurso sobre su justificación, no la escucho, dejo el celular a un lado y mientras espero a que deje de oírla. Cuando eso sucede me siento mejor. Al final se despide mencionando que tal vez en otra ocasión.

Como siempre no me equivoco, ella es muy mala mintiendo. Solo fue cuestión de seguirla y descubrir que salió de casa para verse con "su novio".

Sigo a ambos y espero a que te despidas de mi Boomer, —_Será la última vez que lo veas._

Sin que me note voy siguiendo sus pasos y de vez en cuando me detengo para no levantar sospechas; ella comienza a sentir que la siguen. Acelera un poco el paso, para no levantar sospecha tomo un camino diferente, termino perdiéndole el rastro, apenas paso un minuto cuando la vuelvo a encontrar. Ella no muestra señal de miedo, es como si nada hubiera ocurrido; aun no nota mi presencia.

Volteo a todos lados para evitar ser vista por alguien indeseable verme llevar a cabo cualquier movimiento en contra de la peli-naranja.

Para mi suerte las personas dejaron de ser un obstáculo cuando ella pasa por un callejón. Antes de que se dé cuenta y gire para verme de frente y descubra mis intenciones le doy un golpe en la cabeza provocando que caiga inconsciente. Siento que suelto una risa sádica, me siento llena de felicidad al verla de esa manera.

Me habría gustado haberlo hecho de noche pero no podía esperar más, contigo es difícil encontrar el momento propicio.

Ahora, a continuar con el plan. —_Es una lástima, pobre de ti._

* * *

_Pov Boomer_

Me siento frustrado ya van cincuenta veces que la llamo y ella sigue sin responder. Estoy preocupado por Momo. La última vez que la vi fue un domingo, ya es martes y sigo sin tener señal de ella. Pienso ir a su casa saliendo de clases, pero ella me pidió que sus padres no se enteraran de nuestra relación. ¿Qué debo hacer?

No presto atención a nada, ni mucho menos a las clases estar esperando sin obtener respuestas de mi novia me está desesperando.

Ya lo he decidido, iré a verla por la tarde. Diré que soy solo un compañero y luego… ya veré que se me ocurre más tarde.

El toque de salida que tanto esperaba llegó, soy el primero en salir del salón, camino de prisa y vuelvo a llamar a su celular. Nada, desesperado suspiro. Tal vez ella ya no quiera nada conmigo, a lo mejor se aburrió de mí. Pero si así fuera ya hubiera obtenido respuestas por su parte.

Por estar tan ensimismado no me doy cuenta por donde camino y casi choco con una chica de pelo rubio. Ahora que me fijo bien es mi vecina. Una chica amable y tierna, o eso dicen la mayoría de mis amigos. Concordaría con ellos si no fuera porque, aunque suene absurdo, ese tipo de personas me provocan incomodidad y algo de desconfianza.

Al no verla con el uniforme me imagino que también falto a clases, ¿es que ahora los que mayor se faltan a la escuela son las mujeres?

A unos cuantos pasos me encuentro con un "buzón", solo que este es para paquetería grande. No confió en ese sitio, en vez de buzón parece un cuarto sin techo por donde tienen que pasar por la basura. Pasar cerca de ese lugar me es indiferente, pero ahora al cruzar cerca de ahí… siento escalofríos.

No puedo soportarlo más, no importa lo que digan sus padres iré a buscarla. Toco la puerta y sale una niña con el pelo trenzado, le pregunto por mi novia pero ella no responde parece que está llorando. Me cuenta que no la han visto desde el domingo por la mañana.

Ofrecí mi ayuda pero dijeron que era un desconocido y… en fin, me corrieron de su casa, no aceptaron mi ayuda.

Ya era tarde cuando llegue a mí casa. Algo al frente de la puerta alcance a distinguir, era una caja con varias estampas postales con una cinta adherida roja que decía: Entrega urgente. Cargue la caja, a pesar de no ser demasiado grande se notaba que algo ligeramente pesado había dentro.

Quite las estampillas que impedían abrir el paquete; abrí la caja y lo que encontré dentro me dejo en conmocionado, retrocedí algunos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared, entre en estado de shock.

* * *

Veo desde mi ventana tu silueta en posición fetal. _'¿Acaso estas llorando? Si pudieras explicarme el por qué lo estas'_. Lo siento mucho, yo no quiero verte sufrir. Me imagino el gran dolor que has de sentir en este mismo instante. Tus ojos llenos de lágrimas, esos lindos y hermosos iris azules como el mar; me recuerda las veces que iba a la playa con mi abuelita. Un hermoso recuerdo que se quedó en mi corazón y lo veo reflejado en tus ojos.

'_Algo está mal'_, ¿pero qué? Esa actitud que tiene en estos momentos no es tuya, '_no es normal en ti'_ hablo para mí misma mientras trato de deshacerme dela evidencia. ¡Vaya!, en realidad tenías un hermoso pelo, Momoko, bueno no tanto como el mío, pero al menos era para causar envidia a las demás. Un pelo tan liso y sedoso a pesar de ser largo no es común.

Cuando al fin logre deshacerme de ella, guardo un mechón de su pelo como trofeo. Solo faltas tú, Boomer.

Antes de dormir veo a través de la ventana, pobre de ti. Aun sigues creyendo que ella está contigo, pero acéptalo, ya nunca estará, el estrobo se ha ido. _¿Qué podré hacer para levantar tu estado de ánimo? _Abrazo el peluche de ti mientras pienso.

— ¡Ya se! Estoy segura que esto te va a poner alegre y así dejaras de pensar en Momoko— Dejo en el olvido mi siesta y me dedico a buscarle un regalo.

* * *

_Pov Boomer_

— ¿Porque a ti? ¿Quién te hizo esto?— Murmuro mientras cepillo su larga cabellera con su peine favorito. El mismo que le compre cuando llevábamos una semana de novios.

Bajo de mi habitación para comer algo, hace un día no ingiero alimento, al terminar vuelvo a lo mismo de siempre; me dirijo a mi habitación, tomo el cepillo y vuelvo a peinar su pelo.

Me siento observado y ahora que Momoko no está a mi lado este presentimiento es aún más fuerte. Por inercia volteo hacia la ventana de mi vecina, una chica rara en sí. Mis pupilas se dilatan al observar un peluche muy parecido a mí siendo abrazado por ella — _¡Ya se! Estoy segura que esto te va a poner alegre y así dejaras de pensar en Momoko_— la escucho hablar en voz alta como si tratara de obligarme a escucharla.

_´¿Que se traerá en manos esa chica?, algo se está guardando'_

Mi paranoia y la pérdida de mi amada me hacen pensar que ella me tiene preparado un ataúd o algo que relacionado con un funeral. Escucharla hablar de esa manera solo ha provocado que fije mi atención en ella.

Mis sospechas se hacen cada vez más grandes, cuando veo un hacha ensangrentada recargada en la pared. Algo trama ella y no es para nada bueno.

No me había dado cuenta que era de noche, un suspiro de melancolía sale de mí. _Otra noche sin ti, amor_. Mi vista se siente cansada y parpadeo con pesadez un par de veces antes de caer en un profundo sueño con su cabeza a mi lado.

Me despierto de mi siesta a causa de un fuerte sonido. Son apenas las cuatro de la mañana aún se alcanza a distinguir el cielo obscurecido.

'_Deje un pequeño detalle, en tu puerta justo en la calle'._

Ese ruido era insistente así que baje de mi habitación para averiguar de una vez por todas quien era. Me levante del suelo donde me quede dormido y pregunto quién es. Al no obtener respuesta abro la puerta y lo único que observo es una caja con estampas postales, _¿otra caja?_ veo detalladamente las estampas y un miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Son las mismas que venían la vez que encontré a Momo

'_La cabeza de un tierno gato, pues de ellos eres amante innato'. _Contuve el vómito, El olor putrefacto invadió mis fosas nasales.

Me deshice del contenido en la caja. Hacerlo me llevo tiempo, ya eran las seis de la mañana. Al observar detenidamente las estampas y comparándolas con las anteriores tenían algo en común, la silueta de un conejo en la parte superior fue ahí cuando recordé donde las había visto antes. Solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

Al descubrir la identidad de la asesina de mi novia tuve clara la idea del porque lo hizo. Ella estaba obsesionada conmigo... ¿o en verdad era amor? No sentí ira hacia ella, pero lo que sentí fue el deseo de tener a esa chica rubia en mi poder.

No le veo ningún problema complacer su deseo, también merece ser feliz.

* * *

'_Debo quemar las fotos de esa "linda" chica'_ Me desharé de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, ni una sola carta, fotos o información, será como un desconocido que llega y desaparece sin ser notado. Creo que en realidad fuiste demasiado imbécil, ahora pagaste las consecuencias de tus act… Alguien llama a la puerta.

— Hola tu eres Miyako ¿verdad?

— ¿Ehhh? Si soy yo- Respondo a su pregunta.

No lo puedo creer Boomer, mi Boomer está aquí o solo es un sueño.

**[...]**

Pasaron 5 días desde que Boomer me viene a visitar. Cada día llega con un detalle, como si me estuviera pretendiendo.

Cuando llegaba a mi casa y lo observaba con un ramo de rosas en mano comenzó de nuevo ese odio interno, pues en medio del ramo solo había una sola de mis flores favoritas y en las otras… las de la pelirroja. Él trataba de entablar diferentes conversaciones conmigo, las cuales me resultaban triviales, sus expresiones al intentarme hablar eran adorables, él nunca llego a mencionar a esa detestable chica del moño rojo cuando me visitaba. '_Aun dudo si esa chica existió'_.

No podía ser más feliz, pero… era más divertido cuando parecía un imposible. Cuando él se encuentra conmigo se encuentra feliz pero en menos de un minuto cambia su expresión a una de sufrimiento y melancolía. Tal vez necesite más obsequios o...

— Sabes eres linda— Interrumpe mis pensamientos sin mi consentimiento. — Yo... bueno, yo solo— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Si va a decir algo que lo diga de una vez.

— Miyako eres muy linda— Pasa sus dedos a través de mi cabellera dorada, esta vez, para mi sorpresa no me sonrojo. — No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, bueno si me di cuenta solo que al verte con tantos chicos siguiendo tus pasos, pensé que no era para ti, pero ahora que te tengo frente de mí, no me contendré más, no callare y diré lo que siento— Por favor no seas cursi y habla sin tantos rodeos de una vez.

— Te amo— Dice como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

'_Te amo... te amo, esa simple palabra de dos letras no me causan emoción'_

Esa palabra... el tan solo escucharla '_me provoca asco y una gran repulsión'_. Me pregunto cómo las otras chicas se emocionan al oírla. Esa palabra es tan solo un cliché. Pero aun así_ 'confieso que te amo, te amare hasta que muera'_.

— Oye Miya, ¿te encuentras bien? te veo muy distante, como si estuvieras perdida en tus pensamientos— Me habla, pero noto algo raro en su voz, es como si se estuviera alejando de mí. Creo que pase tiempo perdida en mis pensamientos, siento como Boomer me acaricia el rostro. Pobre lo estoy preocupando.

— Oh, no es nada. No te preocupes Boomer— Mis sonrisas falsas son imposibles de detectar, este semblante lo llevo practicando hace años.

— Miya, MIYAKO. ¡Mírame a la cara!

— Boo...Boomer, ¿Querido que te pasa?— Alce la mirada y observe al amor de mi vida con un hacha ensangrentada en la mano. La misma que utilicé para deshacerme de esa tal chica peli-naranja. _Acaso iba a hacer lo que estoy pensando, pensaba matarme ¿A mí?_

— Pagaras por lo de Momoko— Menciono en un tono sombrío y seco que nunca había escuchado antes, sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre tornándose un color opaco y sin vida, con las pupilas dilatadas. Era alguien diferente. Lo único que hice fue agachar mi cabeza de nuevo, sonreír de manera cínica y a la vez siniestra mientras le respondí.

— Solo tengo una cosa por decirte_...'__Te amare hasta que mueras'_— Sin pensarlo dos veces mis reflejos se activaron; me levante del sofá, le arrebate el hacha antes de que dé me que atacara con ella y su filo atravesara mi pecho.

Al momento de tener mi objeto preciado entre mis manos, desee de una manera incluso aterradora para mí tener a mí amado en la repisa de mi habitación tal vez... disecado o solo tener su cabeza en mi pared clavada. No fue mala idea.. Levante el hacha y la abalance hacia su blanco cuello el cual se llenó de sangre instantáneamente. Su cuerpo azoto contra el suelo y vi rodar su cabeza sobre mis pies.

Di vario jadeos y trate de inhalar y exhalar para calmarme, cuando lo conseguí. Avente el arma lejos de mí, Salpicando aún más las paredes y el sofá de mi sala. Me agache para recoger tu cabeza y pose mis manos ensangrentadas sobre sus oídos, acaricie esa cabellera rubia que me volvía loca y luego le di un beso en los labios. Aun me sigo preguntando porque no me correspondió. No me importo la lógica, lo que divagaba por mi mente era la satisfacción de tenerlo solo para mí, de nadie más, NADIE, simplemente estará conmigo, nadie podrá quitármelo.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación mientras le susurraba al oído.

Te lo advertí desde el principio ¡VAS A SER MIO!... y ahora lo eres.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Espero y les haya gustado o al menos les fuera de entretenimiento por algunos minutos.

Bye…


End file.
